AkatsuKitties
by creighh
Summary: If it wasn't for Onyxcia, we wouldn't have been able to help those damn rainbow colored kittens. Now that it's all happened, though, I don't entirely regret it. The Akatsuki brought something into this house that we wouldn't have gotten if we hadn't gotten them. Happiness. And that is pretty hard to come by.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto, Elizabeth or Onyxcia**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**First Person P.O.V**

"_Oh, Maria, please! Don't leave me!"_

"_But, Jack, I have to. My father doesn't want us together anymore.. He said he'd kill you if he had to!"_

"_I'm not scared of that old man, what about our love?!"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack... It's for the be-"_

Suddenly, the voices stopped.

"Zoe, what the hell were you just watching?" Elizabeth's voice coursed through my ears. I cracked open my eyes to look at her standing in front of the couch I was laying on with her hands on her hips, the remote in her hand.

I yawned, "Honestly, I don't even know. Onyxcia left the T.V on about an hour ago and the remote was too far away for me to reach." I gestured to the coffee table about arm's length away.

She let out a small laugh, running her fingers through her brown locks, "you're something else, dummy. When's Nyx supposed to get back?"

"I don't know," I grunted, sitting up. "She said she was going shopping for groceries, hair dye, pads, tampons, and she said she was gonna pick up some Taco Bell and McDonalds."

She plopped down on the couch next to me. She had a small paper bag in her hands and she had a big smile on her face.

"This is for you," she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Your brother was in the store and he got you something for your birthday he missed."

I smirked, "he only missed it by about a month."

She shrugged but said nothing else, turning the T.V back on.

I slowly opened the small paper bag, curious about what he had bought me, and why he suddenly remembered my birthday after about a month.

There was a small jewelry box in the bottom of the bag, along with a small card. I opened the box and a smile surfaced on my face. He had gotten me a gold and diamond ring. On the bottom of the ring there was small carvings in it. It read, _'en vacker ring för min vackra syster' _

For any of you who don't speak Swedish, that means, '_a beautiful ring for my beautiful sister'_

Learn Swedish, kids.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open, causing our dog, Macy, to shoot up and run to the front door in excitement. I heard Onyxica's amused squeal at our husky's excitement, bags dropping, a loud crack and an 'oops' come out of her mouth.

"Nyx!" I groaned loudly, "_Please_ tell me you did not crack the eggs again!"

"I'm sorry! Macy is just _too cute!_" she squealed, skipping into the living room with the plastic bags and a happy husky following close behind. A big smirk was on her face as she sat down and plopped the bags on the coffee table. It was evident that she had something to share, but I honestly didn't know what it was.

"What do you want?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her facial expression.

"_Well,_" she started. "You know my uncle, right? The one that owns the restaurant, big beard, fat face, long hair-"

"Yes," I dismissed.

"Okay, so he just called me on my way home and he says, '_Nyx! A box of kittens was just dropped on my doorstep! Do you think you and your friends could take them in?!' _and of course I said, '_Yeah, we sure-"_

"No." I stated, cutting her off.

"But why not?! We have the room for them! And it's not like we haven't had cats before! Why can't we again? Please? Pretty please with a super naked team of Akatsuki, excluding Konan, on top?" she begged, pulling on my short black hair.

"I don't want them either," Elizabeth stated, her light blue eyes still focused on the T.V.

"But please? You guys are always so quiet and upset; we need their happiness in this boring house!" Onyx stated, tears welling up in her red eyes. It was obvious she really wanted the cats because she barely ever cried.

"I don't like cats," I glared. "All they do is shit, eat, and sleep. What's the point? All we do is feed them until they die."

Onyxcia gasped, "You did **not **just say that! We're getting them and that's that! And you have to take care of your own 3!"

"_Three?"_ Elizabeth and I demanded in unison.

"How many demons did you get, Onyxcia?" Elizabeth hissed between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, uh," Onyxcia stuttered sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I may have forgotten to mention, there are ten of them," she giggled, playing with her sunny blonde hair. "Whoops?"

* * *

_Well, shit._

_Hey guys, it's me. I've been thinking, and I'm going to ditch the other story. I don't like the storyline, and thus this story has been created in its place._

_I'm sorry if any of you grew attached to the other characters, I really am, but they'll play a role in this story as well, most likely._

_Any of you new readers, welcome!_

_If any of you have started my other story, and have any questions, you can pm me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities._

_This story is co-written by my friend Kira, and by Kaci12_

_I really hope you enjoyed this, and I am not allowing myself to go on hiatus again._

_Short chapter, I know, but next one will be a lot longer!_

_That's what he said._

_Thank you all so much for reading._

_Peace out, girl scouts._


	2. kitties

_Hello, and welcome back to my imagination._

_**I do not own Naruto, Elizabeth or Onyxcia.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

"Whoops?" I asked, glaring at the 18 year old. "You told your uncle we'd take in 10 god damn kittens, without our approval, and all you have to say is 'whoops'?"

"Look," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, but they were just so- so cute! You haven't even seen them yet! As soon as you see them, you won't be able to turn them down!"

I sighed. She did this to us all the time. Like this one time, she found a fucking _**tarantula **_at the park and she brought it home in a shoe box. It didn't work out too well because I have arachnophobia, and I pass out at the sight of a spider.

You know what she had to say to that?

'Whoops.'

Elizabeth huffed, "if you've already said yes, we can't just come back and tell him no. That'd be unfair to your uncle." She grunted as she stood up, "come on, Zoe, I'll drive."

I let out another aggravated sigh before hoisting myself up and pulling on my jacket that was lying on the armchair. I grabbed the keys out of my pocked and tossed them to Beth, pulling on my combat boots soon after. Onyxcia threw open the door with a squeal and ran outside, forgetting to put on a jacket or shoes.

I think it was kind of stupid seeing as though we live in fucking _Canada _and its winter.

She'll learn from her mistakes.

I hopped into the Jeep without making a noise, plugging my headphones into my phone and putting my playlist on shuffle.

I had no clue where the hell we were. I hadn't been down these roads before, only because they looked sketchy and I had no other reason to go down them.

I looked out the window, staring at the snowflakes falling from the sky ever so gracefully.

Winter was my favorite season.

We pulled to a halt in front of some fancy looking restaurant, and I pulled out my headphones.

"This is it, right, Nyx?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'll run in and get them," she stated happily, already opening the door to the vehicle. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes!"

**Third Person**

As Onyxcia ran to the restaurant, she had a giant smile on her face. Her uncle hadn't really offered the kittens to her, she found them on the road in a box and she didn't want to leave them there to die, but she also knew that she couldn't bring them straight home without getting in trouble.

Thus, she brought them to her uncle and asked him to care for them until she could come and pick them up.

She pulled the doors open and walked in with a big smile. She walked past all of the tables and back into the kitchen to find her uncle, which she did in a second. But, what she found him doing was quite interesting.

Her uncle had the silver kitten by its neck, holding it away from him. He was glaring at said kitten until he noticed Onyx.

"Onyxcia," he huffed out angrily. "You didn't tell me they'd try to ruin my restaurant. Take them and get out!"

She looked at him in shock, "How was I supposed to know? I don't speak pussy." She snickered, but nonetheless, she walked over to him and grabbed the kitten out of his hands and plopped it back into the box.

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen with her box filled with kittens.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

"Hidan," Pein hissed. "I told you not to do that."

Hidan glared at his leader, "He wouldn't let go of the fucking food! What else was I supposed to do, let him tease the shit out of me?"

"That would've been the smarter thing to do, yes." Kakuzu grunted, "You're a moron."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

Deidara snickered, "wonderful comeback, Hidan."

"Shut the hell up, Barbie, before I come over there and make you!" Hidan shouted.

"Enough." Pein stated. He was obviously getting irritated with his organization of criminals, and he wasn't going to put up with them constantly bickering in his ear.

"Thank you, Pein-sama," Sasori and Itachi stated in unison.

All of the kittens grunted when they were suddenly thrown against the side of the box. They heard a faint 'oopsie' but nothing other than that. They were placed back the way they were supposed to be a second later, but they heard other voices.

"Did you get them?" A bored voice asked.

"Yeah," the first voice replied with a squeal. "They're so cute!"

"Well," a third voice stated. "I hope they're not little shits or else Zoe might throw a tantrum and kill the poor things."

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," the second voice said rather amused. "Open the box and give me one."

Suddenly, the box was ripped open and the girl who had gotten them from the restaurant was peeking her head in. She reached in and grabbed Kisame, which enticed hisses from said cat, but Pein growled at him to stop.

"Everyone here is to behave like normal animals. Any other behavior will not be tolerated," he stated. "We need to find out where we are, get back to normal and make sure no one knows who we are. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Pein-sama." All of their voices chorused.

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I grinned as I was handed a blue kitty. It was a generally larger cat, and it had black marks on its face which looked like gills underneath of its eyes. It stared at me and then let out a little meow, tilting its head to the side. I heard hisses from the back a second later and it looked back to the other kittens and glared.

I dismissed the thought of that being slightly odd and replaced it with how cute the kitten was. It looked like it would be a male, so I just assumed it was and left it at that.

I placed him in my lap and started petting him, turning my music back on and bobbing my head to the tunes. He looked slightly confused so I grinned and placed a headphone into his little ear, making sure to turn the music down or else I'd ruin his poor little kitty ears.

I kept the other headphone in my ear so I could listen too, but I stared at him to see his reaction to the music.

He seemed to like my tunes, which I don't blame him for, because I listen to awesome music. He started purring when I scratched behind his ears and he rubbed up against my hand.

His fur was soft, whiskers long and sharp and his purr was loud. I didn't mind, though. It was kind of soothing in a way. I knew I'd love this cat the minute I seen him, and he did not disappoint.

We pulled into the driveway about five minutes later. I grabbed my kitty and placed him into my coat pocket, opening the door.

I hopped out of the Jeep a few seconds later, also opening the door for Onyx who had to focus on holding the box full of kittens without slipping on the ice.

She thanked me happily and made her way up the stairs, with Elizabeth and I following closely behind the happy teen.

I cut in front of her so I could open the door for her and walked into our lovely little condo.

I pulled the kitten out of my pocket and held him in front of my face with a small smile. He seemed to smile back, which slightly shocked me seeing as he's a _cat _and cats don't smile.

Or, at least I think not.

I plopped myself onto the leather couch with a grunt, the girls following close behind. Nyx dumped the box of kittens onto my lap before seating herself next to me and Elizabeth next to her.

"Thanks," I snorted in amusement. I opened the box and peeked in, seeing some rather odd kittens staring back at me.

Like, shit. One of them had rings around its pupils and they were _purple._

I allowed all of the kitties to escape and roam our floors, but the one with purple eyes just sat on the floor in front of the couch staring at me blankly with the other blueish kitty.

The blue kitten I had before just continued lying on my lap, but he wasn't sleeping. He was just staring at the other kittens roaming around.

"Guys," I stated. "Don't these kittens seem to be acting rather… odd?" I questioned. All of the kittens stopped dead in their tracks and the kitten on my lap stiffened. "See? Look, those two in front of the couch haven't done anything since we got here. They've just been staring at us this entire time."

Elizabeth looked at the kittens I had mentioned, "You have a point, but I don't really mind. Look at the red one and the black one. They're not doing anything either." She shrugged, "At least they aren't causing any trouble."

I nodded to that; at least they weren't ruining my house.

"I say we name them now!" Onyxcia cheered.

"Sure," I stated. "But, I want the red, blue and the orange kittens."

"Okay, but I get the blond, the one who looks like he has stiches and the only female," Elizabeth smiled, pointing the kittens out as she named them off.

"Yay!" Onyx cheered. "I get the ones I wanted in the first place!"

I plucked my desired kittens off of the floor and placed them on my lap with my favorite blue kitten.

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"I want to," Elizabeth stated before Onyxcia could even open her mouth to shout 'me!'

Nyx looked slightly shocked by how quick Beth was to say something, but she recovered quickly with a smile.

Beth plucked up her blonde kitten and placed it in her lap. It looked sort of feminine, but I could tell it was a male, despite the tuff of hair hanging over his eye.

She held him up to look her in the eyes, and she stared him down for a while before finally saying something, "I like the name Thor." She stated with a smile.

"Of course you do," I snickered. Beth happened to be addicted to the marvel universe, more so than Onyxcia and I are addicted to the Naruto world.

And that's saying something.

I looked down at the orange kitten on my lap and smirked when an idea came to mind, "You'll be Julius."

"Why Julius?" Onyxcia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I smirked. "I was just running through my mind for orange cat names and I thought of Orange Julius." I stated with a snicker.

I'm a genius.

I know.

Onyxcia picked up the black kitten and held it to eye level. She smiled at it, "Raven," she stated. "His name is Raven."

"Why?" Beth questioned.

"Because," she started. "He looks like he could be a raven."

A smirk grew on my face. She had a point when she said that, he was black like a raven.

Beth picked up another kitten; this one looked like it had stitches but upon further investigation we noticed it was just the pattern in his fur, which was odd, but like always, we dismissed it. He was a larger kitten, about the same size as my blue kitty, and he had weird eyes. They were red and green on each eye.

"Hm…" she mumbled before her face lit up, "Stitch! And the only female can be Lilo."

Her addiction to Disney movies can be tiring.

"Okay," I snickered. I picked up the red kitten next, holding it up to my eyes. He seemed to have a scowl on his little adorable face and he looked like he wanted to scrape my eyes out.

Oh, how cute.

"Martin." I stated. A smile formed on both of their faces. My first cars name was Martin, but I crashed it into some old lady's fence when she was screaming at me. She distracted me.

R.I.P, Martin.

Onyxcia picked up her next kitten; it was a silver kitten, the little demon that attempted to kill her uncle, apparently.

She smirked as he took a swipe at her nose and missed, "Little Monster," she laughed. "That's now his name."

Beth and I started laughing with her; the name choice was absolutely perfect. He didn't seem to like it, however. He hissed and growled in protest, took a few more swipes at us before going back with the other named kittens and started growling at them instead.

Onyxcia picked up her last two kittens, staring at them both intently. They were weird looking, even more so than the most of the other ones. One had an orange face and the other was half black and half white, with golden eyes. Of course, Onyx didn't even want to make an attempt to come up with good names, and she wanted to go with Swirls and Oreo. But, about two seconds later, she changed her mind. She decided to name the orange and black one Siren because it's a loud little asshole, and the other one Kit-Kat.

I picked up the last kitten, the all blue one who had grown on me in the past two hours. He stared at me blankly, an amused but unamused look on his face. I smirked at him, "how about Megaladon?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side slightly. "He was a legendary shark; a huge shark. I think he's fake all in all, but it's said he was over one hundred feet long. He could eat a whole orca."

His eyes grew amused once again, seeming to accept the name with pride.

_Okay, so I have some explaining to do. _

_I've been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Wasn't allowed to go on my computer for a while. But, I have it back now, and I'm getting back on track._

_Thank you to all who followed me, also. It really cheered me up when I wasn't having good days._

_Also, I am changing my name _again, _I know. I'll change it later tonight, though, because then you'll know who Creighh is._

_Have a lovely day, darlings._


	3. chapter 3

_**Okay, so I guess I was just in the mood. Two updates in a couple of days, whoop whoop, although I already had the one before written for the most part.**_

_**Enjoy. I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

The next few days couldn't come fast enough. Little Monster had almost destroyed my leather couch, which I love dearly, mind you. Siren lived up to his name; he was a little shit in the mornings, especially to me. He'd run through the halls and break a bunch of stuff.

He had even managed to ram his head through the wall.

Our beloved husky seemed to like him, however, and she got a hold of him to pull him out.

Thor liked fire, a lot. He tried to push Siren in the fireplace a couple of times, which I was all for, but Beth or Onyx would always come in right when he was about to catch on fire and lock me and Thor in separate bathrooms for hours.

Stitch wasn't that bad. The only thing that really pissed me off about him was that he would always try to fight Little Monster. Like, every three seconds. Then I'd have to separate them and get scratched in the process.

Not fun.

Lilo and Julius were both calm and silent, only hissing to shut the others up when they were being absolutely horrifyingly annoying.

Martin, Megaladon and Raven were all well behaved. They stuck by my side whenever they could because they knew I didn't allow the others to bother me and they didn't like to be bothered either. Megaladon would always cuddle with me, also, which is an upside.

Kit-Kat was suspicious, though. I literally have not seen him since he got named. None of us know where he is. Onyx was freaking out about it for like two hours when we realized he wasn't anywhere near us before we made chocolate milkshakes to shut her up.

Currently, we were all sitting in the living room (excluding Kit-Kat, of course) watching T.V. I was in my spandex and jersey, about to go fill my water bottle and leave the house to go to volleyball. I pulled up my knee pads and my socks before slipping on my shoes and walking into the kitchen. I filled my water bottle quickly before yelling a quick goodbye to the girls.

I ran out to the jeep with my sports bag thrown over my shoulder. The cold air hit me hard, goose bumps forming on my legs almost immediately. It was freezing and it was snowing hard. I pulled my small body into the jeep with a small grunt, throwing the bag into the back of the vehicle and placing the key in the ignition, pulling out of the driveway and speeding out.

* * *

**Third Person**

As soon as the door slammed, Onyxcia jumped to her feet. Macy followed in the movements, jumping and barking, tongue hanging out of her mouth as her tail wagged.

Onyx pointed to the kittens that were in a big group around Julius and Lilo, startling them all. Beth pried her eyes away from the book she was reading and stared at the girl.

"What are you doing?" she asked, closing her book and placing the bookmark in neatly.

Onyxcia looked at her with a smirk, "last night I came upon the realization that they smell like shit," she started. Beth raised an eyebrow while Onyxcia continued, "so, I say we bathe the little assholes and make them smell all good for Zoe when she gets back."

Beth let out a sigh, standing up from her recliner. Without a word, she picked up five kittens and Onyxcia picked up the other five, skipping up the stairs. She opened the bathroom door with a smile, allowing Beth access to the room before slamming the door. She hummed to herself as she turned on the hot and the cold water, pulling her hair into a bun and rolling up her sleeves.

"So, which kittens should go first?" Beth asked, rolling up her sleeves as Onyxcia turned the taps off. She looked over to the kittens, eyes skimming over each individual kitten in interest.

"I say…" Onyx started, putting a finger up to her lip, "Little Monster. He's been an asshole to me lately."

He hissed in disagreement, obviously not wanting to get into the bathtub. Beth reached towards the kitten, attempting to pick him up. He swiped at her multiple times before Julius hissed at him and Little Monster's ears flattened, allowing the girl to pick the kitten up.

She plucked him off of the floor in an instant, bringing him towards the tub slowly, lowering him into the water.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

I bumped the volleyball back to my partner as we warmed up for the game. She returned it with a volley before the whistle blew, indicating the game was about to start. Currently, there were only seven people on our team because the rest were either on vacation or sick. That meant one of us had to sit out.

Our coach, Ms. Nickerson, told us who would stay on and who would sit out. She had Marina sit out, the rest of us going to high five the other team's players and wish them good luck.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach when we were getting into our positions on the court. I'd be the second server, Lacey being the first. I put my hands on my knees and crouched down, getting ready for the other team to serve, attempting to dismiss the feelings in my stomach.

As the ball came towards our side of the court, I called the ball and bumped it up to Maria. She volleyed the ball for me, making me able to spike the ball onto the other side and earn us a point. Our team cheered as the ball was rolled over to us. Lacey picked it up and served, but she put it out of bounds.

It was the other team's turn. The score was two – two. I recognized the server for the other team. Her name was Alice, I think. I broke her nose a year ago with my spike. Every game we've had since then, she'd try to spike me back and she would never shake my hand or wish me good luck, or even say good game.

She got into her position as the whistle blew, telling her to serve. She threw the ball up into the air and slapped it, making it hurdle towards us. Alicia got it this time, bumping it over the net. Someone from the other side bumped it back over and we had a good rally before Alice spiked the ball. It smashed Maria in the nose, effectively knocking her off of her feet and onto the floor. Tears streamed from her eyes and she switched out with Marina, bleeding into her hand. Our coach had helped her sit down and got her tissues, telling the ref to keep going. He gave the point to us.

It was my turn to serve. I grabbed the ball off of the floor and walked back into my place, hitting the ball against the floor a couple of times. The whistle blew and I spun the ball a few times, before bringing my hand back to my face and throwing the ball into the air. My stomach gained the feeling of discomfort once again, but I had to do this for my team. I jumped up and hit the ball, sending it over the net and straight onto the floor. We cheered; I served a couple more times until my fourth serve hit into the net, giving the other team a chance to serve.

The game went by rather quickly and we finished the first set with a win. The next set was a bit more complicated however; as I had Alice attempting to hit me in the face multiple times before she got called and was switched out with another player, not allowed to play again this game. The other team won that set, making a third necessary.

It started rather slowly, and progressed with us always having the same amount of points until we were 14-14. It was Marina's serve. She placed the ball in her hand and spun it, just as the whistle blew. Just before her fist connected with the ball, her figure altered slightly and the ball flew into the net. The other team had won.

They cheered loudly, going into a group hug, but our team smiled nonetheless. We high fived the other team, telling them good game and smiling at them, other than Alice who refused to touch me or smile at me.

I laughed at her immaturity before walking out of the gym and into the locker rooms. I pulled my sweatpants over my shorts and took off my jersey, putting on a sweater instead.

I walked out of the locker room and out to my jeep, hopping in and turning it on, driving home.

About ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway. I grabbed my bag out of the backseats and got my keys, walking towards the door. I unlocked it quickly, walking into the warmth of my home and slipping my shoes off. However, my happiness was short lived as I walked into the living room.

My mouth gaped open in shock, "what the hell…?"

* * *

_Cliff hangers be like._

_Anywho, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. This one was typed in like twenty minutes._

_Toodles, darlings._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto, or any money, or a life. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

* * *

"What the hell…?"

I looked around at the mess in my living room. I dropped my bag to the floor; the recliner had tears in it everywhere, the chair had stuffing falling out of it and _my couch _had been ripped on the middle cushion. There were kittens all over the place, Onyxcia chasing them around the house and attempting to catch Little Monster, Siren and Thor. All of the kittens had damp fur, Jashin knows why, and the other seven kittens looked up at me upon my arrival.

I started breathing heavily, Beth then taking notice to me. She had been taping up the recliner, the chair and the couch with black duct tape. All of our furniture was leather because we had never had cats and had never expected to. Of course, we _did _have a dog, but she got her claws cut regularly.

Beth walked up to me with a sigh and her hands on her hips, "we gave them baths." She stated simply. "They were good until the little shit, I mean, Little Monster, attacked Thor. Apparently, Siren wanted to join in too. Then they went ape shit and here you are."

I narrowed my eyes at the three demons in disgust before stomping towards them, making them stop in their tracks along with Onyxcia. I grabbed the three kittens and went upstairs, walking towards my room. I slammed the door behind me before looking at the three little shits.

"Okay, so I know you guys are smarter than you lead on. So, clean up your fucking act before I throw you guys out onto the road," I hissed. They all looked shocked. I don't know if it was from my first statement or from my second, but I think I got my point across. "Now, if my couch ever gets ripped again by one of you, you're all going to be drowned in my toilet. I don't know how you guys understand us, but I know you do, and I expect you to listen to me." And with that, I opened my door and walked out, hearing the hisses of Little Monster as I left. It didn't surprise me whatsoever, that cat was a dickhead.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I watched silently as Zoe took the three demons upstairs. It was kind of amusing. Actually, it wasn't kind of. It was funny as hell.

I don't like these shits.

I heard the door upstairs slam, making me throw the duct tape across the room in shock. I fell over onto the floor and started laughing at myself, Onyxcia joining in soon later.

I felt a small nudge against my calf and when I looked down, Lilo had the roll of duct tape held in her mouth. She dropped it at my foot and sat down, staring at me intently, the other six cats sitting behind her doing the same. I got kind of freaked out at the actions, a) because they're _kittens, _and b) they weren't jumping around or doing anything but watch me, and c) _because they're fucking kittens and one of them brought me my duct tape._

Kittens don't just sit still like that, nor do they pick up something that a human threw across the room in shock.

They just don't.

I picked up the tape hesitantly, sitting myself up in the process. I didn't move for a few moments, waiting for the kittens to stop looking at me so intently. Onyxcia was silent as she stared at the little group of kittens for a moment before picking up the small raven colored kitten by the scruff of the neck. She brought him up to eye level and looked into his eyes for a solid twenty five seconds before I asked her what in the world she was doing.

"Well," she started. "When I first looked over to the kittens it was all normal but when my eyes skimmed over this one, his eyes looked red. The same shade of mine. But, now they're black and I'm just all in all really fucking confused."

She outstretched her arm with the kitten towards me in an attempt to get me to grab the kitten. I picked it up and looked into his eyes. "Nyx, I see nothing in his onyx eyes other than annoyance and repulsion towards us."

She huffed, grabbing the kitten away from me before continuing to stare into his eyes in confusion and silence. Seconds later, I heard footsteps stomping down the stairs and I looked up to see Zoe with a satisfied smirk on her face. When she walked past me, she ruffled my hair a bit before walking into the kitchen (I'm assuming to make some tea).

I picked up the duct tape that had remained beside me and sighed, starting to unroll the dark tape so I could continue my task of fixing Zoe's furniture before she beheaded all of us.

* * *

**Onyxcia's POV**

As I continued my stare down with the black kitten Zoe walked back into the room. She picked up the kitten and brought him over to her chair where she placed him down before picking up three mugs off of the coffee table. She shoved a cup of French vanilla into my hands.

Beth had just finished taping up all of the chairs and was sitting on the couch next to me, and she had picked up her cup of whatever Zoe had made her to drink and started sipping at it in pure delight.

"So," Beth started as Zoe took her seat in her recliner. "I kind of want to go see Pitch Perfect. You guys want to go?"

I nodded my head as I sipped on my French Vanilla, "yeah. Zoe, you want to go?"

She shrugged, "yeah I guess, as long as we sit away from the talkers."

I nodded in agreement; we usually got the seats away from everyone, but, of course, someone who talks a lot and or someone who knows us from high school would sit next to us and explain their life so far. It's really annoying. "If we run into Sammy again, I swear I am leaving the theatres." I stated as Raven jumped into my lap and curled into a ball, looking me in the eyes again.

This time, however, I knew. As I watched those red eyes fade back into their black color once again, I knew that something was going on.

And I wasn't sure if I'd like it when I found out.

* * *

_Yo, how's everyone doing? I watched Pitch Perfect 2 last night and I don't know I just felt the need to incorporate it into the next chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will have at least something going on rather than just fillers and shit. _

_Peace out._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, an upset stomach, Onyxcia on top of me, and a weird craving for a Big Mac. Problem one and two could be solved with Advil and Midol, problem four could be solved with a vehicle and ten bucks, problem three could probably be solved with a baseball bate, but both problem two and three also involved movement and effort, which I couldn't seem to muster up because I felt like I was going to be sick. Thus, problem five was created. I couldn't go to the movie.

"Get up, get up, get up," Onyx chanted in my ear excitedly. "It's almost six! The movie is at 6:45!"

"I told her you weren't feeling well and you probably weren't going, but she wouldn't listen," Beth snickered. "So, you're not going?"

I shook my head, pulling myself up from my cocoon of blankets and pillows, "how'd you know I wasn't feeling good?" I questioned as I stroked Megaladon who was napping beside me when I decided to move. The rest of the kittens were on the floor next to Beth's and Onyx's newly arrived feet.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly at me, "do you not remember getting up and coming downstairs? You told me that you were coming upstairs for a nap," she stated with worry evident in her voice.

"Did I really?" I asked, starting to peel the blankets off of my body. I slung my legs over the side of the bed as Beth's head nodded.

"I have the kettle boiling now," Onyxcia stated with a smile. She pulled her phone out of her bra (common girl thing) and I'm assuming she checked the time with a sigh before looking at Beth, "well, looks like we get to take care of her. I guess we weren't thinking because the movie started a half hour ago."

I looked at the two in confusion, "Onyx, you _never _miss a movie. Did you guys miss it on purpose?"

Beth shrugged, picking up whatever kitten that happened to be beside her, which happened to be Thor, and rubbed her face against his back, "we couldn't just leave you here while you're sick. You'd probably kill all of the cats and sleep longer than you're supposed to."

I sighed, knowing that she was right.

"Onyx, why don't you go make her some tea?" Beth asked, looking at the girl that was still sitting on my bed.

"Okay," she chirped, kissing my cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Onyx's POV**

As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed that I had two little followers tagging behind me. I shrugged, dismissing their strange behavior, simply because they were weird cats in general. I flicked the tea kettle on, grabbing my phone and scrolled through Tumblr until I heard the kettle stop. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup out of the cupboards and a tea bag out of the little jar we had next to the kettle. I put the teabag in before pouring the hot water into the cup, stirring it afterwards. I added the necessary amounts of sugar and milk before starting to walk up the stairs.

Of course, the world hates me, however. Or, maybe Little Monster just hates me. Who knows?

So, of course, the little shithead tripped me on my way up the stairs, causing me to spill the tea all over him. I stared at him for a moment and he stared back before his body began twitching awkwardly and he began to gag. Before I knew it, I was watching a little kitten turn, _morph,_ into a full-grown human being, causing me to scream as loud as I possibly could and run out of the room.

"What was that?" Beth's voice shouted, and as I opened my mouth to respond, a hand wrapped around my mouth and I was soon consumed by darkness.

* * *

When I woke up again, I glanced around, feeling something around my body preventing me from moving. Soon after, I laid my eyes on Zoe who was lying in her bed, a cloth resting on her forehead. About a foot behind me, Beth was also tied up to Zoe's desk chair.

"Beth..?" I whispered, catching her attention almost instantly.

"Onyx," she breathed out, looking terrified. "Who were those people? Do you remember anything?"

"I… I had Zoe's tea and I was walking upstairs, and then the cat tripped me…" I downcast my eyes. "I don't remember anything else other than running."

She sighed, looking around more. "T-there were a bunch of men. One of them came in here with you over their shoulder and he threw you on the bed next to Zoe," she whispered. "You were unconscious, and when I got up to run, someone knocked me out."

All of a sudden, the door flew open, causing me to attempt to turn around as far as I could to try to see who was walking in uninvited. Soon enough, though, the person came into view. The first thing I noticed about the man was the bright orange hair, I then noticed the woman walking behind him. They sat on the edge of Zoe's bed, taking the cloth off of her forehead. I opened my mouth, trying to form the courage to tell those people to get away from the sick woman, but they were obviously a lot stronger than us.

The woman rested her hand on Zoe's forehead, whispering to herself as she moved her hand around her face. "We're not going to hurt her," her voice cooed, without her looking back at us. "I'm trying to help her. She's the only reason you two are still alive."

"I- uh," I stuttered, attempting to force the words out.

"You're lucky she's here." The man stated, turning back to us. "She promised to tell us everything we needed to know as long as we kept you alive." I noticed all of the piercings that graced everywhere on his face, the headband with a familiar scratch through the design, the sweatpants and the fishnet shirt and in those couple of seconds, I realized what was happening.

"Oh my God…" Beth stuttered before I got the chance to do so. "Are- Are you Pein? And Konan?"

"So, you also know of us," he stated, standing up. Suddenly, he pointed a knife at me, looking at Beth. "Tell me **everything **you know about us, where we are, and why we're here." He stated, narrowing his eyes at her. "Or else I'll kill her."

* * *

_**Well! I have an idea! It's called 'learn how to keep updating your stories'. Which is what I'm going to try to do. Probably not going to learn how to do so, but whatever.**_


End file.
